Íncubus
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] [UA] —Esto no es amor, es sexo— aclaró el demonio mientras invertía los papeles siendo Steven el que fuera apresado contra las mantas.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ** **No sé ni como me surgió la idea, solo ¡BAM! me llegó y empece a escribir, así que puede que esté o muy... meh, o que haya hecho algo que valga la pena -para variar-.

Dedicado a Al, mi amor de mis amores, a Ryuu, porque soportó la tortura de mandarle fragmentos xD a Mary, porque ella me animó a seguir y se sonrojo bellamente. Y a Kotomi, porque ella quiere lemon hard muajaja (ya tendré tu lemon viridian owo)

**Advertencias: **Lemon, bitches lml. Extrañaba escribir lemon. UA y yaoi :D

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente confundido, se pellizcó el antebrazo notando como el intruso le fruncía el ceño indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin dejar de verlo con su mirada rojiza.<p>

—Esto es una maldita broma.

El joven de veinte años parpadeó confundido mientras exclamaba la oración, ladeó la cabeza levemente como si intentara encontrarle algún sentido al otro chico frente a él. Para su propia mala suerte, el recién llegado agitó su cola -que más bien parecía un látigo de cuero negro- mientras aquel par de alas de murciélago en su espalda temblaban con fuerza.

—Como te dije antes Steven— la voz era realmente seductora, a pesar de que el portador tendría a lo mucho unos catorce años y lo hacía sentirse como un pervertido—, estoy en medio de un examen y tú me fuiste asignado... — El chico gateó en su cama hasta llegar a la altura de sus rodillas—; así que ¡déjame seducirte!

Le dio un tirón a las sábanas y poco faltó para que lo desnudara si el peliplateado no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo como para rodar lejos de su alcance.

—De verdad, esto se está saliendo de control— Steven intentó dialogar con el chico, pero sus ojos rojos llenos de determinación le decía que estaba jodido—, además ¿no es mejor hacerlo con alguien que ames?  
>—¿Amar?— Preguntó el demonio para empezar a reírse a pierna suelta, dio varios giros en la cama sin poder detener sus carcajadas; y cuando estaba por detenerse volvía a mirar al humano y comenzaba otra vez.<p>

Un tic en la ceja de Steven apareció al verlo burlarse de sus ideas.

—Los humanos y sus extraños sentimientos— los ojos rojos tenían burla tatuada en ellos, se sentó haciendo que el traje de cuero negro remarcara su cintura y lo demás de su delgado cuerpo, después cruzó las piernas con una pose angelical sin dejar de burlarse—, sí nosotros amaramos a quienes nos sirven de alimento hace milenios nos hubiéramos extinguido. El amor es sólo un sentimiento innecesario que ustedes los humanos inventaron para crear cadenas alrededor de su cuello, a mi ese tipo de cosas no me agrada; lo único bueno de la eternidad es ser libre.

El peliplateado se acercó al demonio, apresándolo con su cuerpo contra el colchón.

—¿Sentimiento innecesario? No dudo que sea doloroso, pero todos quieren amor— dijo con tono tan serio que provocó un escalofrío en el ser sobrenatural bajo él—. Incluso tú.

Mordió el cuello del chico sintiendo el calor de la piel incrementarse cuando delineó la marca de sus dientes con la lengua.

—Esto no es amor, es sexo— aclaró el demonio mientras invertía los papeles siendo Steven el que fuera apresado contra las mantas, la cola se movió hasta que estuvo al alcance de su boca y la lamió dejando que la saliva la llenara—, y este es mi examen; así que coopera.  
>—¿No tengo elección?— Preguntó Steven intentando quitarlo, pero el demonio ya había apresado sus manos sobre la cabeza con fuerza inhumana—, ¿o al menos una razón?<br>—Soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman incubo— los ojos rojos mostraron llamas de deseo en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca—, me alimento de sus fluidos corporales, no te preocupes; mañana no recordarás nada. Seré sólo un sueño más, pero si quieres algo te lo daré.

El humano le dedicó una triste mirada, como si estuviera compadeciendo su destino, el chico no lo comprendió.

—Decide. Tu aroma está empezando a marearme. — El incubo gruñó frotándose contra la entrepierna del humano, que estaba empezando a reaccionar ante el contacto.  
>—Quiero verte mañana.<br>—¿Q-que?— Las manos del humano apresaron su cadera y la fricción fue más fuerte.  
>—Promételo.<p>

El incubo se estremeció ante el aroma embriagador de la excitación, los colmillos mordieron su labio con fuerza ante la sensación y gruñó.

—Lo prometo, mañana estaré aquí. — Los ojos rojos estaban tan nublados por el deseo que Steven se preguntó si aquella promesa era válida, como si el demonio leyera su mente llevó una de sus manos a donde estaba su corazón y marcó una x. —Es una promesa. Ahora...

Steven sonrió satisfecho, mañana tendría una larga conversación con aquel chico; por ahora tendría que satisfacerlo y lo haría muy bien.

Cambió las posiciones mientras los ojos expectantes lo observaban y alzó una de las piernas del chico para quitarle la bota, con una de sus manos se deshizo del zipper y procedió a besar la piel que era revelada.

—¿Cómo debería llamarte?— Murmuró antes de morder el muslo del íncubo, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ante el calor que le recorría el cuerpo.  
>—R-ru— tartamudeó sin decir nada entendible para los oídos humanos, una de las manos se posó en la dureza del chico y apretó.— Ah, ah.. Ruby... Ah.<br>—Así que Ruby— Steven sonrió ante las inocentes reacciones que aquel ser sobrenatural le estaba dando, casi parecía como un chico teniendo su primera vez.

Colocó las piernas sobre sus hombros para elevarlo un poco, lamió por sobre la ropa y consiguió estremecer al incubo por completo. Sus manos buscaron la cremallera del pequeño short, pero el chico lo detuvo.

—Lo haré yo, es mi examen— dijo a modo de explicación y a pesar de estar temblando como gelatina por la excitación, el humano ahogó una risa mientras asentía.

Si Ruby quería seducirlo él lo dejaría.

El incubo le sonrió complacido con la sumisión y con extrema lentitud llevó una de sus mano al cierre del pantalón, lo desabrochó y sin embargo no lo bajó. La cola serpenteó como la de un gato antes de colarse y rodear el miembro del humano, frotando sin cuidado aquel pedazo de carne que empezaba a responder a sus caricias.

Fue entonces que el íncubo miró sus manos y las uñas se transformaron en puntiagudas garras que se encargaron de romper la barrera entre la piel y la lengua del chico. Los ojos rojos devoraron la escena y sonrió complacido, aquel humano son dudan le daría una muy buena comida.

Se relamió los labios antes de cambiar la cola por su lengua, logrando que Steven se estremeciera y se incorporara manteniendo el peso en sus codos.

—¿Eres de los que se excitan con ver?— Ruby preguntó con inocencia fingida metiendo todo el miembro a su boca, chupándolo como si se tratara de una paleta y disfrutando del sobremanera el cómo era llenado, subiendo y bajando por toda la longitud. Por su parte, Steven tenía un mal momento intentando no eyacular tan rápido y sobre todo en la boca del chico, cosa bastante difícil si se tomaba en cuanta cual hábil era en su labor. —Puedes hacerlo.

Los ojos rojos llenos de fuego casi quemaron a los orbes azules antes de que Steven cediera al impulso de liberarse, cuando lo hizo el íncubo trago todo el semen y después se lamió los labios.

—Vaya...—murmuró antes de llevar dos de sus dedos a la boca para llenarlos de saliva y después ponerlos a su trasero donde empezó a estimularse sin dejar de ver los ojos del humano.  
>—¿Me vas a quitar toda la diversión?—preguntó Steven ya recuperado de su reciente orgasmo, se incorporó levantando a Ruby de él para salir de la cama y ponerlo en cuatro con su trasero al aire y tomando una botella de su buró.<p>

La cola del incubo se agitó y lo demás de su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la lengua del humano irrumpió en su cavidad, provocando que sus alas se doblaran en torno a él. Gimió fuerte y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín por aquello, pero Steven no estaba complacido con ello; su mano se dirigió al pene del chico y se dedicó a estimularlo con tortuosa calma.

Ruby infló sus mejillas con insatisfacción llevando su propia mano para tratar de acelerar el ritmo, pero el humano se inclinó para morder su cuello sin descuidar sus labores en las demás áreas, escucho el gemido ahogado mientras el moreno aferraba las sábanas entre sus manos.

—Puedes meterlo ahora— Ruby gruñó abriéndose un poco más de piernas, intentando rozarse contra Steven, el humano sonrió metiendo otro dedo más ignorando el deseo del íncubo. —Ah, Steven...por favor.  
>—¿Por favor qué?—preguntó el aludido mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja con saña. Los ojos rojos brillaron con peligro, mientras la cola se enroscaba en la cintura del humano y lo acercaba con algo de brutalidad hasta su cuerpo.<br>—No juegues conmigo, eres mi comida. —amenazó, pero Steven lo jaló hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron prácticamente sin un milímetro de separación, la dureza del humano rozando su trasero.  
>—Un plato difícil de comer, ¿no lo crees?<p>

El íncubo bufó frotándose contra él, en un inútil intento por un contacto más íntimo.

—Di mi nombre—. Steven rodeó el níveo cuello con sus dedos, ejerciendo un poco de presión y logrando estremecer a Ruby—. Si quieres que continúe, dilo.

El íncubo se mordió el labio con fuerza, perforándolo sin querer y Steven se acercó a lamer el líquido carmín que brotaba; como si fuera el mejor de los banquetes.

—Ah, Steven, por favor...ah— gruñó enterrando la cara en el colchón, el humano sonrió acariciando el camino de la columna vertebral, notando que la alas se movían frenéticas llegando a un punto intermedio entre ellas.  
>—¿Zona sensible?<p>

La cola de Ruby se enroscó en su cuello mientras se volteaba a verlo peligrosamente.

—Mételo de una jodida vez.—Ordenó con ira.  
>—¿Cuál es la prisa por meterte en mis pantalones? —preguntó Steven retóricamente mientras se acomodaba para penetrarlo, cuando lo hizo casi sintió que podía morir ahí mismo.<p>

El interior era cálido y lo recibió como sí siempre lo hubiera esperado, se contrajo su alrededor apretando casi con hambre; como sí todas las ansias de Ruby se manifestaran en esa parte de su cuerpo. El íncubo gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta y después una cadena de pequeños gemidos salió de sus labios.

El lubricante estaba haciendo su parte provocando una unión más húmeda y un sonido indecente cuando Steven daba una estocada más profunda en el interior de Ruby, quien para ese momento no encontraba sentido alguno en sus pensamientos y sus alas se movían frenéticamente ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Steven sonrió sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su frente y como la cola del moreno serpenteaba frente a sí, la tomó con cuidado y ésta se enroscó en su antebrazo como sí le exigiera la misma atención que las alas. El humano sonrió mientras que la acercaba a su boca para lamerla y descubrir que aquello era aún mejor que cualquier afrodisiaco para Ruby.

El moreno tembló ante la sensación y volvió a gemir esta vez más alto y más duradero que otras veces, incluso su interior apretó a Steven con ganas y sus párpados revelaron unos ojos rojos nublados por el placer. La cadera le dolía por cada embestida, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y parecían a punto de desprenderse pero poco le importaba si podía tener tan buena experiencia.

Steven sonrió de medio lado y volvió a acariciar la cola con su lengua, Ruby lo miró tan intensamente que aquello lo hizo estremecer de deseo. Salió de él solo para sentarse en la cama y montar al chico en su regazo; penetrándolo sin esperar.

Ruby se aferró al humano sintiendo sus alas moverse en su espalda y como los gemidos ya no podían ser contenidos; Steven mordió su cuello para después degustar con la lengua al mismo tiempo que estimulaba los pezones del otro.

—Esto es...— Ruby se mordió la lengua para no continuar, lo que sentía no podía ser comparado con algo. Era duro, obsceno y húmedo; pero no era una descripción suficiente y se lamentaba por ello.

Ahora entendía porque los adultos hablaban del mundo humano, aquello podía sin duda dejarlo en un lapso de satisfacción por años; pero en ese momento simplemente no era suficiente.

—Más. —Exigió abrazándose a Steven e iniciando un movimiento de cadera que lo hacía chocar contra el humano, el cual respondió embistiendo con más fuerza.

El peliplateado apretó la mandíbula al sentir como llegaba al clímax una vez más mientras algo filoso se encajaba como pequeñas agujas a través de su piel. Ruby lamió las marcas en sus hombros desgastando la sangre del humano, le sonrió removiendo unos cuantos mechones rebeldes.

—Es hora de dormir— murmuró antes de besar los labios de Steven y que este cayera hacía atrás retomando el sueño que había interrumpido con su llegada. Se levantó sintiendo un líquido caliente correr libre por su trasero y piernas, pero al verlo desapareció como sí nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido; incluso el peliplateado había recuperado su ropa—, ojalá pudiera mantener mi promesa.

Lo besó una última vez y después se aventuró a la noche en aquella fría ciudad, dejando atrás aquel episodio en su historial.

«Lo siento».

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
